1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate having improved inspectability and a display apparatus having the improved array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image thereon and a driver unit for controlling the liquid crystal display panel. A liquid crystal display panel typically includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the lower and upper substrates. The lower substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels. The driver unit includes a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver is electrically connected to the gate lines in order to output a gate signal to the gate lines in sequence, while the data driver is electrically connected to the data lines in order to output a data signal to the data lines in sequence.
Recently, some liquid crystal displays employ a structure where the gate driver is essentially formed simultaneously with the pixels on an end of the lower substrate by a thin film process. However, when the lower substrate is inspected after the gate driver is formed at the lower substrate, the source and location of a defect may not be detected accurately.